


Red Rope

by RPGCATZ



Series: Tales of the Crypt [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private Investigators, Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unwanted and Unpaid Private Dicks AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: "...In the middle of winter, on the night that the Tall Man took his final breath and the night that unwanted-and-unpaid private investigator Tim Wright had nearly convinced himself he was not going to live to see through either, a car about as red as the blood pooling from Mr. Wright's nose and the cut just above his right eyebrow came swerving down the street.Mr. Wright's heart did him the courtesy of flipping while he himself could not.(As mentioned before, this is a story about a crime, but as Unmentioned from before, this isalsoa love story.)"





	Red Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! The unwanted and unpaid private dicks au!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW;  
> -blood  
> -mentions and acceptance of death (no char death)  
> -mentions of injections and tranquilizers

-0-

This story is about a crime. 

Well, more specifically, this story is about many crimes made by one man. But it starts, with one crime. 

The start of this story though, will not be of that case exactly, as _this_ story starts in the middle.

Even more specifically, in the middle of the road, at around 4:30 am. 

Mr. Wright, the subject in the middle of the road in question, was very cold. 

Maybe it was the snow piling upon him from above, or maybe it was the blood loss and lack of awareness that came with being hit in the face a few times. He wasn’t sure. 

The point of entry in his neck where one attacker had shoved a tranquilizer stung in the cold and Mr. Wright wished he had been given some warmer clothes before being set on _this particular_ phase of the case. 

His limbs were numb, frozen solid by the before mentioned tranquilizer, so moving was quite literally impossible. 

Mr. Wright thought himself a smart man, a smarter man than most who knew many things and learned even more things through small tells few people would look for. Mr. Wright was smart and cunning, and he fancied himself a quick and rational thinker under normal circumstances.

this, however, was not normal circumstances by any means. 

So, despite the blood loss only being from his nose, a busted lip and a cut on his forehead, Mr. Wright had concluded around 20 minutes prior, that he was going to die that night. 

And maybe, he figured, maybe his death was justified. 

After all, he had lost the only important thing to him, the only important _person_ to him, to the hands of the villain he had been fighting against. 

Yes, Mr. Wright figured, His death would be justified.

As stated before, Mr. Wright was not in the best state of mind and had been fed as many lies in that night as had been told to him by his mother, a compulsive liar, many years prior. 

Mr. Wright, to put it frankly did not have much hope for himself or anyone else that had been involved in the case of one Tall Man. 

(As stated before, this is a story about many crimes-)

But what Mr. Wright did not know was that his issue with the Tall Man would be removed by the end of the night, and that by the time the sun was shining high on the snowed in streets of Rosswood, the Tall Man’s reign in the city would be over.

(What Mr. Wright did not know would really only prove to be trivial in matters later that night, but more on that later.) 

Mr. Wright thought he was going to die.

The city was barren of light and bubbling with shadows and falling sparks above his head. 

Mr. Wright thought he was going to die. 

He was going to die in the middle of the street, in the middle of winter, on the night the Tall Man (unknowingly) took his final breath, and on the night unwanted-and-unpaid private investigator Tim Wright had nearly convinced himself he was not going to live through. On this night, the Snow was alight. 

Maybe it was the disorientation from the blows taken to the head, or maybe it was the push of another consciousness in his mind, but it took much longer than Mr. Wright was willing to admit to realize that the snow was not actually lit, but that it was illuminated by the headlights of a speeding car.

Mr. Wright, unable to move his head, simply closed his eyes and awaited the impact the car was left to give him. Due to his closed eyes, Mr. Wright did _not_ see that the car actually swerved into a diagonal line and was put in park right a few feet away from his prone body.

It wasn’t until the slam of a trunk rung out to his left that Mr. Wright Snapped his eyes open and met them with the sight of the blood red 1964 Impala he had rode in for a majority of the past month. 

At the sight of it, Mr. Wright’s heart did him the curtesy of flipping while he himself could not.

(As mentioned before, this is a story about a crime, but as Unmentioned from before, this is _also_ a love story.)

At the sight of the car, Mr. Wright figured maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about that night, and that maybe he was actually going to live though the night. 

(But only maybe) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I’m joking when I say Alex has a red 1964 impala, You are Wrong, and also a Coward. 
> 
> The summary and the corresponding section in this chapter Do Not Match Up and that is Intentional but I won’t explain Why Yet! Just wanted to let people know that it was Intentional!
> 
> Skdjkskskw Anyways!  
> If you like this story Please let me know so that I can hopefully Write More for it!~

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
